toontanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treating is a Toon Activety to earn Jellybeans in the Month of October to Celebrate during the Halloween Party. Every Year on the Toontown Rewritten Website (Toontownrewritten.com ), a List of Trick or Treating Places is made (but not revealed). There is one in Every Playground, and the Only Way to Find them is by using the List of Riddles that they give you. To go Trick or Treating, you will have to wait until the Halloween Party, then use the Riddle List on the News Feed at Toontownrewritten.com . Once you Figure out which Store/Building the Riddle is Talking about, Find and Walk-into that Building and say "Trick or Treat!" under Speedchat > Halloween > Trick or Treat! and you will get your Reward, which is Jellybeans. 2014 That Time of Year has come 'Round once again, when Toons go from Door to Door. "Trick or Treat!" they Demand, with their Jars in Hand, Begging for Jellybeans Galore. This Year, Six Toons have Accepted the Task to Satisfy what these Toons Desired, They Wait in their Stores for them to Come with the Phrase Required. 'Clue 1' Let's Start in the Place most Central of All, In Great Land the Jokes and the Laughter, She might Sell you some Jokes Quite Unusual, If you're Lucky, She'll give you some Beans Thereafter. Her Name is Something that you might Use, To Celebrate this Spooky Holiday, You Might Trick, and Throw it on Top of Neighbor's Trees, Or Get Treatsm and Use it to be a Mummy for a Day. 'Clue 2' We Move on to our Next Destination, At the Land of Water and Boats, You'd go this Store to get Dressed Up, In Jackets and Waistcoats. His Name is some you have all the Time, Something to Travel Around, You Probably Keep it in your Pocket, If not, then it's on the Ground. 'Clue 3' We've got our Beans! Keep Moving Forward, To the Land of the Gardens and of the Flowers, Where a Hospitible Toon will let you Stay, During the Midnight Hours. You'd call him the Same as Something Else, Common at this Time of Year, When we Take Joy in the Shedding of Trees, Jumping is part of the Cheer. 'Clue 4' And So we go Forth in our Journey Tonight, In the Land of Melody and Song, To Find a Stylist who will Fix you up Kindly, If you only Just Sing Along. Disguising yourself would do you no Good Here, A Futile Precaution, You See, But Don't Worry, she'll do you Good, Dear. I hear she's Friends with Rossini. 'Clue 5' Our Quest Continues into the Depths Of the Land of Wind and Snow, Where we Find a Very High-End Shop, With Many Beans to Throw. The Owner sure Fits the Theme Tonight, His Name itself Exudes Gloom, But I hear he has a Softer Side For a Certain Miss VaVoom. 'Clue 6' We're Almost Done! Our Last Stop at this Evening Is the Land of Beds and Dreams, To the Store of a Certain Man of Lore, Who Slept too Long, it Seems. You may see His Name in a More Eerie Way, One that Makes some Cry, And if you See it on a Stone, There might be Skeletons Nearby! 'Answers' Clue 1: T.P. Rolle in Impractical Jokes on Silly Street in Toontown Central Clue 2: Porter Hole in This Transom Man Custom-Tailored Suits on Lighthouse Lane in Donald's Dock Clue 3: Leif Pyle in Rake It Inn on Elm Street in Daisy's Garden Clue 4: ?? on Alto Avenue in Minnie's Melodyland Congrats to you, you're Long Odessey is Done! You've Tricked and you've Treated and the Treats Sought were Won! But the Celebration has only Just Begun... Happy Halloween! Go on, Have some more Fun!